Craig And The Cuddle Bro (DDADDS)
by vicky30312
Summary: Craig and Ethan had been roomates for about a month now. Ethan had been having a hard time sleeping and Craig had noticed. One night, Ethan gets up the nerve to go ask Craig if he can sleep with him in place of cuddling his pillow, which had always seemed to help until now.. Craig didn't mind at all. After that first night, things ensue that could make or break their friendship.


***Hello all! Maddi aka LittleMarkimoo has graciously gotten me addicted to Dream Daddy and I love Craig soooo much. She found this prompt and then we decided to write it so here it is! Enjoy!***

Prompt:

(Person A and B are roommates for this one.)

Sometimes Person A has trouble sleeping by their self. They toss and turn and sometimes even cuddle a pillow, but nothing works.

When this happens, A gets out of bed and walks into person B's room. They quietly get under the covers and lay next to B.

The first few times this happened, they laid next to each other and fell asleep. As this progressed, B started to pull A close to them and hold them. It helps A fall asleep faster.

On nights when it's really hard for A to fall asleep, B will stay up and rub A's back comfortably. Sometimes B will even hum softly until A falls asleep.

It's become a routine for the two, every couple of nights A will come and lay with B to fall asleep. And B loves every second of it.

Person A - Dadsona, whose name is Ethan (Maddi)

Person B - Craig (Vicky)

WARNING: LOTS OF TIME SKIPS XD

It had been four weeks since college had started, Ethan and Craig had gotten to know each other quite well over the short period of time. They knew each other's likes and dislikes. They knew how to cheer each other up. They knew when the other needed to be left alone. All in the span of four weeks.

Over the four weeks though, Ethan had been having the hardest time falling asleep. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still settling into the new environment, or if it was due to all of the stress that was now beginning to pile up, or maybe he just missed his family. Maybe it was everything all weighing down on him.

Tonight was no different. Ethan couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep, and he was starting to get sick and tired of being unable to sleep properly. "This is complete bullshit." He grumbled under his breath, staring up at his ceiling as he thought about what to do. He glanced at the doorway that lead to Craig's room, only hesitating in the slightest before he was out of his bed.

His face scrunched up a bit as his bare feet touched the cold floors of their dorm, as he quietly made his way into Craig's room. It seemed to dawn on him, as he stood in the doorway, what he was doing. Before he could stop himself though, he was carefully making his way over towards the other's bed, lifting up the covers enough to slip in next to him.

His breathing caught in his throat when he realized how close he was to his muscular roommate, and he could feel his nerves get worse. When there was no sign of Craig waking up though, he got a little bit closer, his back still facing Craig. He could feel the other's warmth, but was too afraid to touch him, knowing it'd probably wake him up. Instead, he focused on their close proximity, as he closed his eyes again and started to drift off.

Craig woke up the next morning and let out a big yawn with an added stretch, when he smacked his arm into something warm. Freezing, he slowly looked over and saw his roommate Ethan in his bed. His brows furrowed together in confusion as to why he was here as he had _clearly_ remembered going to bed in separate rooms. Craig hesitantly moved his hand down to Ethan's shoulder and shook him a little to wake him up. "Uh. Bro. Why are you in my bed?"

Ethan had actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Up until the point where he was smacked almost in the back of the head. His eyes fluttered open, though he didn't make it known to the other that he was awake. He held his breath, almost in a nervous way, until his shoulders were being shook. He let out a small grunt of disapproval, carefully rolling onto his back. "I, uh…" He wasn't sure exactly what to say. Should he just be honest? Or would Craig think he was weird? "I had trouble… sleeping last night." He admitted finally. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just gotten into bed without asking you first, dude."

"Hey. No problem Bro. Have you been having trouble sleeping a lot? You could have said something. I'm happy to help!" Craig replied with a grin from ear to ear. "But… I really need to pee now so do you mind getting up. Or I could just crawl over you." He added with a wink.

Ethan could feel the blush heat up his cheeks, before he moved to crawl off the bed. He sat down on the edge of it, making sure Craig could easily get by him. "It's nothing I can't handle." He replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I… will admit that you're quite comforting to sleep with." He added on, before he realized his mistake. "I-I didn't mean like that. I meant… actually sleep. Not-"

"Sure you did, bro. I'll just be going now. Glad I could help." Craig mumbled out as he walked to the bathroom. After closing the door, he slid down the wall holding his chest. He had to calm his breathing down because of the thoughts that Ethan had just planted in his mind. He would admit that he had thought Ethan was pretty cute that first day, but he had not entertained any other thoughts until now. And he sure did like what his mind was coming up with. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of everything that had happened this morning and finished getting himself together for today's classes.

Ethan couldn't believe what he had just said. And to Craig of all people. His blush seemed to worsen as he rested his elbows onto his knees, ducking his head into his open hands. He hadn't considered himself attracted to men until he met Craig. It wasn't even just about the other's good looks, but Craig was also quite the sweetheart. To everyone he knew. Craig was pretty much everyone's dream guy.

But he couldn't think about that right now.

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing some of it off his face as he got up off the bed and headed back towards his bedroom area to also get ready for his classes. He had no idea how he was going to be able to get through his classes today while keeping Craig off his mind.

Craig was exhausted once he had returned from classes and the gym. He threw off his shirt and flopped on his bed. Deciding to rest his head on his arms for _just_ a few minutes before doing some homework. He slowly started to doze off.

Ethan made his way back towards his room, his bag slung over one shoulder still. He rubbed at his eyes a bit, tossing his backpack onto his bed once he was finally inside. He furrowed his eyebrows when he was met with silence. Craig should have been back by now. Not that he knew Craig's schedule off by heart. He silently made his way towards the other room, breaking into a smile when he saw the other man passing out on his bed. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Huh?! What? I'm not sleeping no! Being very productive dude." Craig mumbled as he shot up off his bed. He looked around and gave Ethan a sheepish look. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Hey sorry… Natural reflex from living with the rents. How was class?" He said, taking a seat on his bed again.

Ethan couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at the reaction he had gotten. He had to admit it was pretty cute. Just like Craig. "I understand." He replied, moving to sit down on the bed next to him. "It was… good, I suppose. I'm still pretty tired." He glanced at the taller male, chewing on his bottom lip a bit. He wondered if Craig would be up to sleep together again.

"Yeah me too, bro. I was thinking of heading to bed early tonight and forgetting about my homework until a later date." Craig said. He glanced over at the smaller boy beside him and wondered if he would be okay on his own. He awkwardly stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, avoiding eye contact. "So… Uh… Will you be okay on your own tonight or…?" he asked shyly.

Ethan didn't have too much homework, thankfully. So, he could see putting it off for a little while to actually catch up on some sleep. At the question asked by Craig, his eyes seemed to widen comically, as his cheeks heated up again. He had to work on not blushing so much. "Oh. Uh, I… I'm sure I'll..." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence, focusing on a spot on the ground.

"If you're sure." Craig said uneasily. He could clearly see that Ethan seemed worried about something. "The right side of my bed is always open if you need it dude." He added with a small smile before turning to his dresser to get ready for bed.

Ethan felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, before he got up off the bed. "Thanks bro." He replied, as he headed to the door. He managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and sent a wink his way, before he practically scurried out of the room. He'd be fine tonight. He could make it through.

Craig had finally crawled into bed after setting his alarm and making sure all his things were ready for tomorrow. He fell asleep almost instantly, but it was a very light sleep. He kept waking up and tossing and turning. _Just_ when he thought he was almost asleep, he heard his door creak open. Smiling, he turned to face the door. "Hey…" He said softly.

Who was he kidding? Ethan knew he wasn't going to be able to make it through the night. It wasn't even half an hour later when he finally got up and made his way to Craig's room. Again. He froze up though when he saw that Craig was still awake, his fingers moving to fiddle with the end of his shirt. "I thought you were going to sleep. Why are you… still awake?" He asked softly.

Craig shrugged. "Dunno bro. I was dead tired but then I couldn't fall asleep. What about you? I thought you were going to be fine?" He smirked. He slowly lifted the edge of his blanket and scooted closer to the wall.

Ethan seemed hesitant at first. "I could hear you moving around, dude." He replied, though it was an obvious lie. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to sleep by himself. "You sure you don't mind me laying with you?" He asked.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Hurry up dude." He said lifting the blanket up even more. "You're letting the cold get in!"

Ethan tried to hide his blush as he crawled in next to the other man. He could have never pictured himself doing this with another guy until he met Craig. Not that he thought there was anything wrong with it. "Thanks." He mumbled in a small, shy tone, laying down to get comfortable.

Huffing in annoyance, Craig scooted over just a little bit. "It's so cold." He shivered. "Night Dude." He mumbled before promptly passing the fuck out.

"Night bro." Ethan countered, glancing over towards the other. It didn't take him too long either to end up falling asleep, curled up next to Craig.

For the next few nights, the two could be found sleeping soundly beside each other. They each had their own side of the bed, not daring to move any closer until one night….

Craig realized that Ethan was still taking a long time to fall asleep when a rather interesting thought ran through his head. Throwing caution to the wind, he slowly rolled onto his side facing the smaller boy and slipped his arm around his slim waist while scooting a little closer. He sighed contently and closed his eyes to fall asleep, hoping this would help him relax more.

Ethan hadn't been expecting it. His eyes had been focused on the wall he was currently facing, his thoughts keeping him awake still. Sleeping with Craig had worked for a few nights but now… now he wanted to be closer to the other male. It was as if Craig had read his mind though, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. A small noise slipped out, his breathing increasing. "C-Craig, bro. What… are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Sleeping. Now shush." Craig mumbled pulling him _just_ a little bit closer.

Ethan bit down on his bottom lip, his blush just seeming to get worse now. Craig was actually cuddling him. "B-But…" He tried to argue, embarrassment flooding through him.

"Hey." Craig scolded." Just sleep. M'comfy." He rolled his eyes at how adorable Ethan was being. Smiling to himself, he started to drift off, comfier than he had been in a long while.

Ethan managed a soft smile, hiding his face behind his hands to try and calm down his blush. He eventually managed to relax into the other's strong arms, his back pressed against the other's chest. And before he knew it, he was drifting off to one of the best sleeps he had had in awhile.

Ethan was woken up the next morning by… something poking him in the ass. He took a few minutes to actually wake up, confusion still clouding his mind. He felt the arms still wrapped around his waist, and everything clicked into place after that. Craig was still holding him from behind. That meant the poking was… oh lord.

Craig felt a little bit of movement and started to wake up with a groan. He went to stretch out his legs a little when he realised his situation. He froze. "I- Uh… Shit." He mumbled, blushing like crazy and letting go of Ethan's waist. "...sorry, bro."

Ethan couldn't get the sensation of Craig's hardened member pressed up against his ass. It was something he had never experienced before, not that he was complaining. "I-It's totally fine dude." He replied, hoping to ease the tension as he moved to sit up. He was starting to realize his own situation going on in his pants.

Groaning a little as Ethan moved and created some delicious friction, he moved to sit up. "I uh. I'm just going to go deal with this..." He said awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck while simultaneously tugging his shirt down in front. Scooting down on the bed and around Ethan, he slowly stood up and rushed to the bathroom. He shoved the door shut and slid down the wall. "Great job Craig. You try to do a nice thing for a friend, albeit really attractive friend, and you can't even keep your hormones in check? Nice going, you probably just lost the most comfortable sleeping buddy ever. "He scolded himself. Pushing himself up with a sigh he turned on the shower and set about is business and getting ready for the day.

Ethan watched as Craig all but ran out of the room, his own blush still covering his cheeks. He felt guilty, though he wasn't sure how to make it up to Craig. He knew it wasn't the other male's fault. Morning wood was a horrible thing for, well, most men. He hesitated, before he too got up and headed back to his own room to start getting ready for the day. He'd have to talk to Craig later, when they both had time.

After yet another busy school day full of long lectures and pounds more homework, Craig made his way back to his shared dorm. He had decided not to bring up this morning if Ethan didn't. It was already so embarrassing, and didn't want to ruin anything between the two with feelings as they had gotten so close. Entering his room, he sat down and pulled out some assignments, waiting for Ethan to return.

Ethan, as usual, was in their shared room a little while after Craig had returned. He glanced up, making eye contact with his taller roommate. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up, but he honestly couldn't go on with things being awkward between the two of them. "Are you busy… right now?" He asked quietly.

Looking up from his assignment that he honestly hadn't been able to focus on, he nodded at Ethan. "Yeah… I'm not getting anywhere on this. What's up dude?"

Ethan knew this was going to be a touchy subject, but again, it was one that had to be talked about. "It's about, you know, what happened earlier." He began, his cheeks flaring up at the memory. "I don't blame you for that and I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"Oh. My. God. Dude." Craig started, pressing his palms onto his face in disgrace. "I am so sorry again. I didn't mean for that to happen. It wasn't because of you. Wait no! I'm not saying it couldn't have been because of you as you are very attractive, but I was asleep and anything could have caused it and and… Woah. Word vomit. Point being, I don't want it to get awkward either." he practically spat out. "Honestly… That was one of the best sleeps I have ever had."

Ethan raised his eyebrows as he listened to the words trail out of Craig's mouth. He felt obligated to stop him, and yet he was slightly enjoying the embarrassment that was coming off of his roommate. "You don't have to explain yourself. It's morning wood. I get it too." He replied, running a hand through his somewhat long hair. "I slept well last night too and… I wouldn't mind being your cuddle buddy still."

"Ah. Okay. Well. That's good then. I'm glad that's all cleared up." Craig coughed awkwardly. "I'm pretty knackered, how about you?" he smiled up at Ethan.

Ethan couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle, which sounded a lot like a giggle, before he nodded his head a bit. "Are you suggesting we take a bro nap together?" He asked, sending a wink Craig's way. But he almost immediately mentally cursed himself. Why had he just _winked_ at his roommate?!

Blushing the tiniest bit at the wink sent his way, he let out a small laugh and replied with a wink of his own, "I sure am. Need me some of those fine bro cuddles."

"I… guess I'll go change into something more comfortable." Ethan commented, giving him another soft smile before he headed into his room. He let out a small breath, building up his courage to take off his pants. Once he had done so, he changed into a baggy tee shirt and headed back into Craig's room. This was the first time he wasn't wearing sleep pants or sweatpants. "I hope this is okay?" He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. As he did so, his shirt lifted up a little too high, showing quite a bit of what Ethan had to offer.

Craig was already on the bed under the covers when Ethan walked in. His head whipped over just in time to see literal sex on legs walk in his room. "Huh? What?" he mumbled, brain completely fried from the view. "Oh, yeah. That's cool dude. Hop in." Craig silently cursed himself and his stupid hormones praying they would control themselves this time or he wasn't quite sure what would happen next time.

Ethan felt a bit relieved, moving to crawl in next to Craig on the bed. He felt relaxed and comfortable next to Craig, especially when they cuddled like they had last night. But he was way too nervous to ask for Craig to cuddle him fully again.

A comfortable silence settled over them, before he shared a glance with the other, muscular male. "Do… uh, do you think we could…?" He couldn't even properly get the question out, too flustered to do so.

Taking a few deep breaths, Craig was sure he had cleared his mind of all naughty thoughts and turned to smiled at the younger, knowing what he was trying to ask. "Yeah no problem." He said before fully flipping over and pulling Ethan into him and cuddling into him.

Ethan broke out into a grin when he was pulled close to the other male, his heart was pounding in his chest as he felt Craig's crotch near his ass again. He hesitated, before slowly turning around in his arms to face him. He let his own arms circle around the back of Craig's neck, looking up at him with slightly hopefully eyes.

Craig peeked one eye open at the movement in front of him and peered down at Ethan. Noticing the look in his eyes, Craig bit his lip a little in anticipation. He sure hoped he wasn't reading too much into this. He leaned in just the slightest bit and waited to see Ethan's reaction.

Ethan watched the other male, his tongue darted out slightly to wet his suddenly dry lips. He chickened out though, and instead of going for the kiss, he hid his face in Craig's neck. "Y-You smell really good." He whispered out.

Frowning a bit, Craig released a quiet and disappointed sounding sigh. "Thanks bro. I try." he mumbled before giving him a slight squeeze and closing his eyes again. I almost messed it up again, he thought to himself before falling into a fitful sleep.

Ethan felt like he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, literal tears coming to his eyes as he kept his face tucked into Craig's neck. He ended up falling asleep finally, but not without leaving a slight wet spot on the collar of Craig's shirt.

It was finally Friday and all of Craig's classes were finished for the weekend. He strolled into his dorm to find Ethan already there. He had been invited to a couple parties tonight and he had planned to get Ethan to tag along with him. "Yo Dude. You. Me. Party time." he exclaimed, finger gunning at the startled boy.

Ethan was curled up on his bed in a blanket burrito, his mind wandering a bit. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Craig enter the room until he spoke up, scaring him slightly. His eyes trailed up to look at his roommate, an unsure expression on his face. "O-Oh. I don't know Craig…"

"Oh come on dude." Craig whined. "You've been stressed out about classes and we need to let loose. Don't leave me hanging bro." He slinked over to the other's bed and sat down giving him his signature puppy dog eyes

Ethan let out a small groan, covering his face with his blanket so he wouldn't have to see the puppy dog eyes. He wasn't just stressed out because of his classes, but he wasn't about to tell Craig that. "I-I have a test… tomorrow." He lied in a small voice. He felt so guilty for doing it, but he just needed time to think about his relationship with Craig.

"Ethan… Tomorrow is Saturday. No School." Craig said rolling his eyes. He slowly stood up and sighed in defeat. "...but okay. If you _really_ don't want to go, you don't have to." He slowly started talking towards the door.

Ethan wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. Of course, he would have fucked up on even _lying_. "No, no. I'll… I'll join you." He finally decided to give in, making his way out of his blanket burrito to stand up. He was wearing a baggy sweater, as well as his boxers again. "Give me a few seconds to get dressed and then we can head out."

Craig's back had been turned to the other boy. At his reply, he immediately turned around with a big grin on his face. "You will? Awesome dude! I'll go get ready too and then we can goooo!"

The smile never left his face as he went to get ready. He got changed and combed his hair making sure it looked just right. He couldn't help but think that he may have guilted Ethan into come out but he swore to make sure he had the best night ever to make up for it. Finally finished, he walked over to his roommate's door and knocked. "You ready my bro?"

Ethan took his time getting ready, changing into some actual pants and a decent looking shirt. He then headed to the mirror to check himself over. He put on some deodorant and sprayed some cologne before he decided it was good enough. He glanced over at the door when he heard the knock, making his way over to it a few seconds later. "Yeah. Let's go get drunk." He replied, a slight lop-sided smile on his lips.

And with that they were off! The house they were going to was only a couple of blocks away, so they were there in no time. Craig looked down at Ethan beside him, placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, he spun him around so he was facing him... "So your goal tonight is to just relax. No if's and's or but's. Okay?"

Ethan still felt like there was a certain tension between himself and Craig, but he didn't want to be the one to address it. He let out a small squeak when his shoulders were grabbed and he was spun around, wide eyes looking up to meet the other boy's eyes. "I'll try to." He replied. "Just… don't worry about me. I'll probably be a downer. You go enjoy yourself. Don't you have a crush on Smashley? Maybe tonight's your night to, you know…"

Craig's brows furrowed together. He could see that something was still bothering Ethan and he didn't like it one bit. It was also strange for him to bring up Ashley. "No, no, no. Tonight is all about you. I'm not leaving your side. Smashley has been quite annoying lately anyway." Craig smiled and tilted his head to the side. "So deal with it bro."

Ethan didn't know if he liked the sound of that. Craig sticking by his side for the entire night? He didn't want to do anything that he was going to regret. He ducked his head down a bit, thankful for his bangs being rather long as they hid his eyes slightly. "Y-You don't have to do that, dude." He mumbled out, chewing on his bottom lip in a rather cute way. He felt like he was flirting with Craig. Maybe he was. He didn't know anymore. Their friendship had seemed to cross a line when they two started sleeping together.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Craig just rolled his eyes and said "Just… Come on." He then proceeded to grab Ethan by the wrist and drag him inside. He started to head towards the drinks, nodding hello to a few people along the way. He spotted some coolers in the kitchen, releasing Ethan's wrist finally, he reached into one and pulled out two beers and popped the lids off. He shoved it into the small man's hands and demanded he drink, chugging some of his own beverage.

Ethan fell silent, following the other into the house. When he was offered the beer, he took it with slightly shaky hands. He hesitated on taking a drink, watching Craig first. He brought his bottle to his lips, closing his eyes and taking a long drink. Maybe he had had the right idea about getting drunk. If he got drunk, he wouldn't have to think about anything.

As the night went on, Craig stayed true to his words and never left Ethan's side. A few people Craig knew had stopped him to talk but after a few words were shared he would always turn his attention back to making sure Ethan was feeling better. They had consumed quite a few beers and were currently dancing. Ethan had been resistant at first but with Craig's constant pestering, he finally gave in. His legs were starting to give out and he decided they could use a break. Leaning down to Ethan's ear, which he had to do to be heard, he hollered. "I need to sit down for a bit. You game?"

Ethan had actually managed to… start enjoying himself. Maybe it was just the beer, as well as the many other alcoholic beverages, that were starting to kick in, but Ethan didn't care. He was letting go, and he was having a blast with Craig by his side.

When the older male leaned in, Ethan's heartbeat started to hammer in his chest. However, he was a bit upset when Craig moved to whisper in his ear. He nodded his head at the question, standing on his tippy toes to talk back. "Yeah. I could use a break." He replied. "Lead the way, bro."

Grabbing Ethan's wrist again, as to not lose each other in the crowd, he pulled them in the direction of a couch in a relatively quiet room and flopped down onto it, pulling Ethan with him. He let out a sigh of relief and sunk further into the cushions with a blissed out expression on his face. He rolled his head to the side and looked over at Ethan. "Bro. You're having a good time right?"

Ethan made himself comfortable next to the other male, the slight buzzing feeling going through his body seeming to calm down a bit. "Yeah. The best." He replied, and he was being genuine. Craig really knew how to get him to relax. "Thanks for dragging me out here. I know I was reluctant at first but, I'm glad I came." He admitted, his cheeks flushed from all the alcohol he had been drinking.

"I'm glad you're glad." Craig smiled, giggling at how funny that sounded. "I know what's best for you dude." Frowning a little, Craig noticed there was some silly string in Ethan's hair from their silly string fight earlier that night. He leaned over to the smaller boy with a very focused look on his face and reached up to pull it out. He brought his hand down between the two very close faces and examined the thing he had just retrieved. "You had a thing… In your hair. All better now bro." He smiled, looking up into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan felt his breathing nearly stop when Craig leaned in, watching the other's hand move up towards his hair. He couldn't seem to get over how close they were, his eyes not even focusing on whatever it was Craig had just pulled out of his hair. Instead, he found himself gently pushing Craig's hand down enough, so he could close the short distance between their lips.

His eyes slipped shut, as he finally got to experience what it was like to kiss Craig. He had been thinking about it for days now. And now he was doing it. A hand moved up to rest on Craig's chest, as he didn't seem to want the kiss to end. It was everything he had imagined and then some.

Craig's eyes stayed locked onto Ethan's as he moved in closer, finally fluttering shut when their lips met. Completely forgetting about the stupid piece of silly string, he opened his palm and rested it on Ethan's waist, kissing him back. He was would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't ecstatic about this whole situation. It had been really hard for him to resist the beautiful boy when he started crawling into his bed. He felt a small smile trying to work its way into his lips.

But Ethan's thoughts caught up with him, and he snapped out of it. He was fucking up their _entire_ friendship by this one kiss. He gave Craig's chest a light shove, as if the other boy had been the one to initiate it, before he quickly got up from the couch. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out, tears coming to his eyes now. He brought a hand up to his face to hide his shame, quickly making his way out of the house to head back towards their dorm.

Craig was blissfully enjoying the kiss when all of a sudden he was being shoved backwards. He registered what was happening and what Ethan said, brows furrowing in confusion as to why the hell he would be sorry about anything Craig tried to grab at the other male to stop him from leaving but he was already almost at the door. "Ethan dude wait!" He shouted after him. But he was gone.

He sighed in defeat and hunched over onto the couch. He was so happy that Ethan had kissed him but very confused as to why he freaked out and ran away. He couldn't think that I wasn't okay with it right? He thought. I kissed him back! Not wanting to upset Ethan anymore, he waited around for an hour before making his way home, hoping that he would be asleep already and would have had some time to think this all over. Craig quietly creeped into his room and got undressed, falling into a very fitful sleep seeing as he didn't have his cuddle bro to keep him company.

Craig had had it. It had been a week and Ethan was doing everything in his power to avoid him. From staying out super late to ensure he was asleep by the time he got home to waking up before any reasonable human being should be, he was done and he had a plan.

It was Monday night and Craig was not going to rest until this was solved. He hadn't even been able to talk to the younger boy since he ran away from the kiss. He had decided that he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it and whatever happened, happened. If Ethan wanted to chalk it up to being drunk, as much as it would kill him, he would agree. But if he wanted to make something out of it, he would be more than ecstatic.

With all that said, he grabbed his desk chair and pulled it from his room and placed it right in front of the dorm room door. He took a seat, folded his arms and waited. There was no way Ethan was getting by him tonight.

Ethan came into the room roughly around one in the morning, after having fell asleep in the library due to his exhaustion. He figured that by now, there was no way that Craig was still awake. He froze up completely when he saw his roommate sat on a chair, as if he was expecting him. "Wh-what are you still doing up?" He asked, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

Craig's head snapped up as the door opened. Smirking to myself, I had _finally_ caught him. "Why are you avoiding me dude?" He questioned.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Ethan replied, as if it was no big deal. He moved to make his way past him, his book bag gripped in his hand. "I'm not avoiding you. It's just that _I_ actually focus on my schoolwork rather than run around to every party held on campus." He muttered out.

"Bullshit. We went to one party Ethan! _One._ And now you're acting like you don't even know me because we kissed?" He hollered, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "It hurts. I don't like being a complete stranger to you." He ended in a whisper, shoulders falling in defeat.

Ethan flinched slightly when Craig's voice rose. He had never heard him yell before, and he had to admit, it was pretty scary. He knew Craig would never hurt him though. "Oh my god. You think that's what this is all about?!" He asked, his own voice raising. "A stupid little kiss we had when we were drunk? No! It's not. Not everything's about you, Mr. Popular!" He snapped out, brushing past him rather roughly.

Craig's face fell. That had hurt. Even if it really did mean nothing to him, he didn't have to be so rude about it. And 'Mr. Popular?' We are friends with almost all the same people! He thought to himself. He whipped around as Ethan brushed past him and just watched as he walked away. "Well that's that then I guess…" he mumbled out quietly to the empty room. "Time to pull yourself together Craig. Move on." With that, he reluctantly grabbed his chair and dragged it back to his room. He numbly got into bed and just laid there, unable to fall asleep.

Ethan felt like shit, tears sliding down his cheeks as he shut the door to his room. He wiped at his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check, before he tossed his backpack on the ground. He changed into his pyjamas, before crawling back into bed. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't even do that. He hadn't been able to sleep properly ever since he had stopped sleeping with Craig. So instead, he spent the next half an hour crying into his pillow.

About an hour had passed and Craig had done a lot of thinking. Ethan was being stupid. He clearly liked him but was scared about something. He also looked like he hadn't slept in a week, which he probably hadn't been as he stopped coming to Craig's bed. It was killing him that he knew Ethan felt like shit and he couldn't do anything about it.

Craig decided enough was enough. If Ethan won't believe his words, his actions will have to do. He whipped off his covers and stormed over to the other boy's room. He slowly creaked open the door, _just_ in case Ethan had actually fallen asleep, but when he saw Ethan's bloodshot eyes staring back at him, he closed the door gently and continued on his way. He paced up to the bed and tore the covers back. He slid in beside the smaller boy and pulled the covers up before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He started humming a little tune and rubbing his back in comfort. He released a content sigh.

Ethan hadn't expected Craig to come back to his room anytime soon. Especially after he had just… disrespected him like that. Of course, he hadn't meant any of the words, but he knew he had still hurt Craig. He decided not to argue though, as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He buried his face into the other's chest, a soft, heartbreaking sob slipping past his lips. "I-I'm s-sorry, Craig." He managed to get out between his soft sobs.

A small smile made its way onto Craig's face. He gave the boy in his arms a reassuring squeeze. "Hey just shush. It doesn't even matter. Just go to sleep okay? We both need it. We will figure everything else out when we get there." He rested his chin on the top of Ethan's head and gave it a small reassuring kiss.

Ethan swallowed thickly, his throat dry from all the crying. He gave his head a small nod against Craig's chest, getting himself to relax. Everything felt better now that he was back in Craig's arms. It didn't take long for him to start drifting off to sleep, his hands still clutching the other's shirt as if he was scared to let him go.

They had talked the next morning but not everything had been figured out. They had decided that whatever happens, happens and they had their entire future to figure things out. From now on it'll just be them against the world. After that night, it became routine for Ethan to crawl into Craig's bed. They couldn't sleep well without their cuddle bros.

And Craig loved every second of it.


End file.
